Seeing Eye
by QuikChik
Summary: When Kaldur and the Team re-enter CADMUS, they discover a new superhero. Elisa has the power to see auras and heal, but could her weaknesses outweigh her usefulness? Kaldur/OC
1. The discovering

Summary: When Kaldur and the Team re-enter CADMUS, they discover a new superhero. Elisa has the power to see auras and heal, but could her weaknesses outweigh her usefulness? Kaldur/OC

Kaldur's POV

"Ready, everyone?" I ask.

"More than ready." The clone growls back.

"Remember guys, we just want to download the information and go." Robin said.

"Ready to run!" chirps Wally.

"Be careful, I'll be here with the bioship." Says M'gann.

I wave at the rest of my team to move in. Infiltrating the first levels of Cadmus is easy, it's the lower levels we need to worry about.

Robin picks the lock, and within five minutes we've reached subterrainian level 10 of Cadmus.

"Robin," I say. "What is the quickest way to the super-computer?"

"From the blueprints we have, I'd say through the prison block." He whispers.

"Umm, guys," Wally hisses "what about the scary things in the prison"

"We avoid them." I say seriously.

We make our way to the prison block quickly, a long white hallway with cells on either side. Most of them are filled with mutated creatures, Cadmus experiments.

"Eww," groans Wally.

"What did they do to these poor animals?" asks Robin, staring at a dog with spikes.

Wally runs ahead, as Robin and I continue to make our way through the prison.

"Guys, I think we have bigger problems." Wally exclaims as he reaches the end of the hallway.

Robin and I run to catch up with him, and stop in horror when we see what waits at the end of the hall.

"Oh my God." Robin gasps.

Sitting in an all white room, with arms suspended over her head, was one of the most beautiful girls that I'd ever seen. True she's probably looked better.

She had a metal gag over her mouth, and was attached standing up to the wall by thick metal bands. She was wearing a white crop top and pants, and I could see that her stomach was covered with bruises, cuts and burns. Her eyes were a startling blue, but unfocused. Her hair was the only thing clean about her, it was held in a tight red braid along the back of her head.

"Robin." I poked him, never taking my eyes off the girl. "Check her file."

"Kay." He moved over to the little computer in front of her cell. "Kaldur." He gestured.

I looked at the screen. Name: unknown. Age: sixteen. Aquired: 1998.

"1998. She's been here for so long." Wally gasped.

I made a decision. "Abandon mission, we're getting her out."

Robin gaped at me. "You sure, we don't have the information."

"Do you want to leave her here?" I looked at him.

"No way, man." Wally said. "Besides, she's hot."

"Robin, Wally, guard me. I'll go get her out." They nodded.

I pushed open the door to her cell and cautiously approached the girl. I was trying to be quiet, so as not to frighten her.

I carefully reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She flinched away violently.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm going to get you out of here" She settled down, still shuddering. I noticed that her eyes still did not focus. Perhaps she was blind.

"I'm just going to remove your bindings. Is that alright?" She nodded.

I started with the gag, carefully using water tools to unscrew it from the wall and remove it from her mouth. As soon as I got it off she coughed.

"Okay." I said soothingly "I'm going to take off the others now."

I pulled off the ones holding her feet, and then used one hand to support her body while I removed her arm cuffs. As soon as I set her down on her feet, she nearly collapsed. I caught her with my arm, being careful of her stomach wounds, and helped her as we walked out of the cell.

"Took you long enough." Wally said as soon as we got out of the cell.

"These are my friends, they are going to help us escape." I said to her.

"Hey, we're friend of the justice league. Do you know them?" Robin asked.

She nodded. "Th..Thank You." She said quietly.

Suddenly an alarm blared off.

"Damn it!" Yelled Robin.

"Which way are the guards going to come from?" I asked Robin.

"I don't know!" he yelled back.

The girl raised her hand. "Three from the left, two larger ones from the right."

We stared at her.

"How did you know that?" asked Wally, as we took off down the hall. Me supporting the girl.

"I can sense them." She said. "And we are surrounded.


	2. More Questions

I just wanted to let everyone know that the reason Superboy wasn't in the first chapter was because I didn't think the team would want to risk him having a breakdown in a Cadmus facility.

Kaldur's POV

The girl wasn't wrong. Within seconds of her statement we were surrounded on all sides by genomes.

"Well," said a sinister man as he stepped forward through the sea of creatures. "It seems that our little project has gotten out of her cell."

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Robin.

"Forgive me, my name is Doctor Silias Snow. I'm in charge of our little Aura here."

"That's not my name." The girl said, shifting to stand taller on her feet.

"Well if you would tell us what it was, we could address you by that." He sneered.

I looked between the two. "Robin, how do we get out?" I asked.

"Theirs an exit through the vent above our heads. Can she make it up?" He nodded at the girl, Aura.

"I can make it." She said quietly.

"Great!" said Kid.

Robin picked up some smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. A few shots were fired, one of them grazing my arm, but by the time the smoke cleared, we had reached the front doors of the facility and were out in the fresh air.

Aura took a deep breath as stepped outside. I hadn't realized that she probably hadn't breathed fresh air in a long time.

"M'gann! Get the bioship." I shouted over my comm.

"Already on my way." She responded.

Within seconds the bioship was overhead, and I was helping Aura into a seat.

"Who is that?" I could hear M'gann whisper to Robin.

"I'm not sure," he whispered back "We found her in a cell."

"Poor thing." M'gann sighed. "She must be so scared."

Aura looked up. "Contrary to what you might think M'gann M'orzz, I feel no fear, only relief."

Kid looked like he was trying not to laugh at M'gann's shocked expression.

"You are hurt." Aura turned to me.

"Wha..Oh, I guess I am." I had completely forgotten about the graze, but now I could see that it was bleeding heavily. "It's nothing."

"Let me help." Before I could stop her she had grabbed a hold of my arm, around the wound, and a strange blue light was emitting from her hand. When she removed it 30 seconds later, the wound was gone, the only clue that it had ever been there was the blood still dripping down my arm.

"Wha..How did you?" Wally turned to ask her, only to see that the girl had fallen asleep.

I checked to make sure that her seat belt was secure, and then turned to M'gann.

"Miss Martian, contact the justice league. We may be needing their help in the future."

She nodded, and the bipship took off.

I sat there wondering who on earth this girl was, and why she was having such an effect on me.


	3. Opinions and the truth

-Batman meets her in the next chapter, you'll see how it plays out.

Kaldur POV

"Where did you find her?" Asked Batman.

"When we entered Cadmus. She is an experiment called Aura."

The Justice League and the Team were both staring at Aura through the glass, where she was strapped to a hospital bed.

"I don't like that she's tied up." I said. "When she awakens, she'll panic."

"I don't consider her a threat." Piped up Robin.

"She healed Kaldur, and she didn't hesitate to follow us." KF put in.

"I wouldn't say she's a threat, either." Superman said.

"But we can't risk her being pre-programmed by Cadmus." Batman snapped.

Black Canary walked out of the room, holding a clip board and closely followed by M'gann.

"On the bright side, she seems to have no life threatening injuries," Black Canary started.

"And what about the negative side?" asked Robin.

"The poor thing is covered in small injuries. Cuts, burns, some older than others. She also appears to have a cracked rib. I am however, certain that her blindness is 100% natural. Cadmus did not cause that."

"And I know her name." Said M'gann. "Her name is Elisa Nostradamus. She was taken in 1998, at the age of 13, due to her power set."

"Which is what, exactly?" I asked

"Far as I can tell, only healing and something called Aura vision. It allows her to sense living souls for miles around. Cadmus wanted her to use it to spy, but she refused."

"Brave kid." Said Green Arrow.

"The patient awakens." Droned Red Tornado.

Sorry I haven't updated, but their will be updates over winter break. Happy Holidays everyone!


	4. Dangerous Words

Kaldur's POV

We watched through the window as Black Canary rushed back into the medic room. Elisa was pulling on her restraints seemingly terrified to find herself back on a medical bed.

Black Canary attempted to calm her down, but every time she came near her the girl flinched away violently.

"It's not working." Stated Batman.

"Perhaps she'll calm down if she senses someone she recognizes." Superman said.

"Send in Kadur. He's the one that took her out of her old cell." Robin put in.

"You might be right, if she'll trust anyone it will be him." KF said.

"I'll go in, but can I remove the restraints?" I ask Batman.

"No." He said flatly.

I grumbled as I walked into the room. I hated that Batman's trust issues even extended to an injured, frightened blind girl.

As I entered the room I gestured for Black Canary to step out.

I stepped closer to the bed and tentitivley placed my hand on her arm.

"Elisa? Do you remember me? It's Kaldur, me and my friends got you out of Cadmus."

She nodded, still shivering.

Damn what Batman thinks, this girl was terrified, and for some strange reason, I was set on helping her.

I carefully undid the restraints. "Is that better Elisa?" She nodded again, then giggled.

"What's so funny? I ask, unsure of what could be funny to a blind girl in this situation.

"I just seem to be thanking you a lot. " She smiled, eyes unfocused on the wall infront of her."

"Well, I'm glad I could help. Elisa, right now you are at Justice League headquarters, can some people come in and ask you some questions? It's alright if you do not feel well enough."

"No, it is alright."

Batman and Superman walk in unannounced.

"Hello Elisa, I'm Superman, and this is Batman." Superman says kindly.

"We are members of the Justice League." Batman says stone-faced.

"You are Clark Kent, and Bruce Wayne." She whispers.

Batman is in her face in a second. "How on earth did you know that?" I am shocked myself. I had worked alongside the Justice League for years, and even I didn't know their identities until now.

"I..I can sense it." She says quietly.

"Well that is very dangerous knowledge for you to have." Batman snaps.

"Honestly Bruce, I think you're overreacting. She's just a kid." Superman says.

"Yes, and I believe you may be frightening her, ." I say pointedly.

"You are never to tell anyone what you know, we will finish this tomorrow."

He leaves, Superman apologizing before he too departs.

"How did you know that." I ask her. It is only then that I realize she is clutching my arm.

"I told you, I can sense it. Your aura states who you are. You are Kaldur Duram (AN.I know that's not how you spell it, but my computers autocorrect is annoying) and you are friends with Dick Grayson and Walter West."

"You sure know a lot of stuff beautiful." Wally says from the corner. Him and Robin melt out of the shadows.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
